Darkness Rising
by Gorsewhisker
Summary: She is evil, though she wasn't always this way. An unknown being writes about Irae, an elf who went evil for a reason even I don't know. rated T because it's Lord of the Rings, not Barney the Purple Dinosaur! Based off OC (duh). LegolasXOC in later chapters. Some things are might be made up for the story. If you don't like it, don't read it. Simple as that.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**I don't own Lord of the Rings so GET OVER IT!**

* * *

_In a distant world full of things you could never imagine, there lived an elf. This elf went through more than you know. Maybe Legolas or even the well-known horse White Wing could tell a better story than mine. But they are afraid. They are afraid of what Irae might do to them if they reveal secrets that are not supposed to be found._

_Yes, I am afraid, too. But the evil of Irae mustn't go unnoticed. That is why I am writing this, whoever you are._

_I am writing this so Irae cannot take any more innocent lives._

* * *

**A letter to Frodo:**

**Frodo, you are a complete idiot because if you weren't you would know that Smeagol was trying to kill you. And you would've believed Sam (Whom you've known for a couple of years) over Gollum/Smeagol (Who you've known for maybe a week, if even).**

**~Gorsewhisker**


	2. Chapter 2: Shared Pain

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Lord of the Rings, or the name White Wing. The original name, Whitewing, came from Erin Hunter's Warriors series. (You should seriously read those books.)**

**Claimer: I own Irae and some other characters.**

_There are always downsides even in the richest lives. The story of Irae begins as an eager student in Mirkwood. But then something happened… Something that changed her life forever…_

* * *

Many years before the Quest...

Leshou sighed impatiently. "Okay, Irae, why don't we go on to swords, seeing as your showing no skill with a bow?"

Irae was unable to hide a sarcastic smile. "Of course, _Master_. Let's see how far I can hit a leaf." For some reason no one, not even her, knew, she said "master" in a mocking tone, even though he was her master.

"You stay here. I'll be right back." Her master said as he went off to get the weapons. When he was gone, Irae picked up her spear and threw it at a target, hitting it right in the middle.

"Nice shot." The elf student whirled around to see her good friend, Legolas. She smiled. "And you can do better, I suppose?" Legolas returned the smile. "No, no, I can't . But I've seen you with a bow, and I could do better with that."

"Yes, I'm sure you could."

"Legolas!" He turned at his mentor's voice. He gave Irae a quick wave and ran off.

The she-elf had just retrieved her spear when Leshou came back with two well-made elvish swords. "Okay," He said. "Just so you know, they're not very sharp at the moment, so you won't kill yourself." He laughed as his student's eyes narrowed. "Okay, can you just throw me the sword already?" She asked with impatience.

Leshou rolled his eyes but still threw her one of the swords. "SwiftStroke it's called, for slaying many enemies with… swift strokes."

Irae nodded. She didn't know why her master told her the name of the swords. She never held on to one for more than a couple of hours anyway.

She readied her sword the way her master had taught her some months ago. "This right?" She asked, just to be sure.

"Yes." Her master replied.

The she-elf was just about to swing the sword when a blast of pain erupted in her chest. SwiftStroke fell to the ground as her hand flew to her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breathe.

* * *

And this was happening to Legolas as well at the other side of the training area.

_What is happening?_ He screamed inside. His breathing hurt so he held his breath.

"Legolas!" His master, Leorin, yelled next to him. He shook Legolas vigorously from the shoulders. "Legolas!"

* * *

In her mind, Irae was seeing visions, the nightmares she had always seen at night, but now it was more real.

_The she-elf called Xasah dragged Irae's mother by her hair, and Eserda was too weak to resist._

_"No!" Irae called out to her mother as Xasah lifted a dagger. Suddenly Irae was her mother as the she-elf stabbed Eserda in the chest, and the pain doubled._

Irae let out another cry of agony. She collapsed on her side and the pain spread throughout her body. "Help!" She shrieked.

Leshou was kneeling beside her, shaking her arm. Gradually the pain subsided, but not before many curses and cries for help.

And it was the same for her dear friend, only without the visions. The pain was the same, and the cries for help.

Yes, their suffering did attract other elves, but the mentors shooed them away.

"Training's done for today." Both said to their students when they recovered, which took quite a while.

Irae leaned on her master for support.

"Irae. Irae, what happened?" Leshou asked while walking.

"Pain." Irae replied, her voice hoarse from the screeching she did. "It just… happened. I'm fine." Her master nodded, asking no more questions, but not entirely convinced that she was okay.

When Irae and Leshou arrived at the Gate, Irae could walk properly again. But still questions were asked about the screaming heard in the forest.

They ignored the questions and each headed towards their chambers.

After a half hour or so of sitting at the wall, Irae heard a quiet knock on her door.

Smiling, she said, "Come in." knowing it was Legolas who knocked.

Indeed, the prince of Mirkwood stepped in, returning the smile. "Good evening, _mellon-nin_." There was humor in his tone, which made Irae's smile stretch even wider. "And you as well, O mighty one." This made them both explode in laughter.

Then Irae's face became serious, as did Legolas's. Both knew what the other was thinking.

"It's happened before, Legolas. And every time you've had to share my pain." The she-elf whispered. "I'm sorry." She looked down at the floor.

Her friend walked over and sat next to her on the bed. "Don't be." He said. "I will share this agony because I am your friend. I stood with you in the hardest times. Times like these." He gave her a small smile and when she didn't reply, he sighed and stood up.

Irae still didn't move even when an elf knocked to summon her for dinner. The whole time only eight words were going through her mind. _You don't know the true meaning of agony…_

* * *

**For all you people who hate Legolas:**

**YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHAT EPIC MEANS!**

**Just kidding.**

**REVIEW, PEOPLE!**


End file.
